


Promise Me You'll Never Leave

by TardisAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comforting Castiel, Emotional Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisAngel/pseuds/TardisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comforts Dean.<br/>Just a thing I wrote in like 10mins, because I was feeling sad.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me You'll Never Leave

You need to stop thinking about it.“ Cas tightens his arm about Dean's waist.

„I'm not thinking about anything.“ - „I mean it Dean.“

 

Dean sighs and turns on his back.

 

„What is it?“ Cas asks and props himself up on one arm to look at his boyfriend.

„I don't know. It's just...“ - „Just what?“

 

Dean sighs and turns his head to look at Cas.

 

„Sometimes I wonder if we will ever get out of this. You know, the hunting, the killing, the fearing for your life, the _fighting_ for your life. I'm so sick of losing everything.“

 

Tears start to well up in Dean's eyes and he has to blink them away.

 

„It's gonna be okay eventually.“ Cas answers and strokes a hand through Dean's hair.

 

„What if something happens to you though? What if something happens and I can't protect you? I couldn't live without you anymore Cas-“ His voice breaks.

„Dean please don't even think that. I can protect myself and nothing is gonna seperate us ever again. It's gonna be fine, we're gonna be fine.“ Cas gently smiles at him.

 

„Yeah?“ Dean asks.

„Yes.“ Cas nods.

 

„Promise?“ - „Promise.“ Cas leans forward and presses a kiss to Dean's forehead.

„And now sleep.“ Dean nods and turns back on his side, so Cas can pull him into his arms again.

 

Dean falls asleep that night feeling safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> tardisangel6661.tumblr.com


End file.
